fun_fandom_kotlcfandomcom-20200215-history
Character Approval/Demelza Auditore
---- 1) Describe your character's backstory. Who are their parents? Did they grow up with Nobility, or were they of lower class? The character's backstory must be at least 2 paragraphs long. Marlene Auditore used to be someone to revel with. Used to be. Until she fell from grace with a young Talentless elf. And it'd come to ruin her life, for years to come. You see, Marlene was the princess of her family. Having grown up among nobility, Marlene enjoyed a lush life, and there were a lot of people who wanted her hand in marriage. It'd never come to be with her desire to become a Councillor though, but Marlene was still playful at heart. A star student through and through, Marlene loved the attention, but she'd never come to realize how much she craves attention. She might have dated a couple elves, but her relationships never lasted, for she was a ride and a half and perhaps a bit difficult to tame at that. A Beguiler by nature, she could silver tongue her way into anything that she wanted. And very little changed when she got elected to Councillor. Marlene received frequent warnings that her behavior would see her removed before she could even say a thing, but she never listened. And that's when things went south for her, very quickly. One unfortunate night, Marlene "persuaded" a young male elf into spending the night with her. Things got close and comfortable... and well, it's a given what happened next. What happened after that night though... oh, it wasn't good at all. Her partner having come to his senses sooner than she did, he was gone before she could even open one eye. And Marlene felt satisfied... but terrible. Something never seemed right since that night. And the worst was yet to come. Marlene discovered that she was pregnant, and it only became a matter of time before the secret was no more. Marlene was panicking, a lot. If the others even found out, she'd lose her title. What would her family think? Surely they didn't need to know that she might have been irresponsible. But this secret wasn't one that was very easily hidden... as Marlene went further into her pregnancy, it became more and more obvious... until one day, she had been told to not come back in the presence of the Council. She was no longer one of them. To add insult to injury... her family found out too. And proceed to call her irresponsible for her decision. She couldn't take it. Her mind broke as a result of the unbearable guilt she had for herself. Whatever little sanity she had left in her... was purely there so she could stay alive. Surviving the months afterward was absolute torture for Marlene and even when Demelza was born, little changed. Though Marlene managed to find something inside her. Even in her lack of sanity and constant memory loss, Marlene wanted to try. Demelza did not enjoy the lifestyle that Marlene did long ago, but she was still quite often tended to. Growing up, often in the presence of someone else as her mother wasn't the most stable of people, was quite the rollercoaster for Demelza. Her curiosity as a child overwhelmed her quite often, and at one point, it went further than just curiosity. At the age of nine, her curiosity caused her to manifest... as a Technopath. The weird of things in it all, was that it just came naturally for Demelza. It all made sense somehow. She understood how some gadgets worked. Of course, her manifestation never made sense to anyone, not her mother, not her caregiver, no one. Her mother was a Beguiler... but then again, when extended family comes into play, a couple of Demelza's relatives had this same talent. It still made no sense. Her technopathy revealed did not smite any interest though. Unlike a lot of other girls at her age, she was figuring out how to improve life, at least for herself. And that gave a broken Marlene some hope that helps her smile even as Marlene grew older. Demelza will be successful, or at least that's what she and her mother believe. Before even starting at Foxfire, she had built her very first little gadget; a set of glasses, with interchangeable lens for whatever Demelza needs. She never did have perfect vision so this was something that would improve her quality of life at least. In time, she'd start schooling at Foxfire, and she wasn't sure whether to look forward to it or not. Her first couple of years there were smooth enough. She was spared the detail of the Ability Detecting class, very much grateful that she manifested earlier than average. Though, she wasn't quite close with any of her mentors, and she didn't quite have a Technopath trainer. But at least she was making good progress, with her sights set on the Elite Levels. Whether or not she'll get there though, is questionable at best... 2) What is your character's personality like? Are they respectable, or rude? The character's personality must be a paragraph long. Don't let Demelza have anything unless she asks first. She's a little bit of a klepto, though she is actively trying to restrain herself from touching what isn't hers. She just loves using her hands, and quite really, it's the only way she's willing to learn. She has a kind of curiosity that you might find in a child; she wants answers. She wants to know the "what" and the "why" of everything. She's no fancy inventor though, and she's not much of a daydreamer either. She prefers keeping things real, or at least as real as they come. She's occasionally keeping her head in the clouds, though it still manages to remain on her neck, while she is keeping it real. 3) What does your character look like? Do you have a model in mind for them? (if you do, you only need to say who it is) Her model is Daisy Ridley. 4) Describe your character's skillset. What they are good at? What do they want to be good at? What are they not good at? *She loves doing anything that involves using her hands. *She's a natural around technology; even if she's never interacted with a particular piece of tech. *She is however, a kleptomaniac; she often has the urge to take things that aren't hers, if only to feed her child-like curiosity. *She's a realist; maybe a bit too much of a realist. She welcomes open thought though. *She still needs to work on her talent as a Technopath. At the moment, she thinks she's an idiot compared to her classmates. ---- Is your character Talentless? If yes, skip the ability quiz and manifest question. A) Yes, they are Talentless. B) No, they are not Talentless (if you answered this, answer the manifest question) Has your character manifested? If yes, skip the ability quiz. A) Yes, they have manifested. B) No, they have not manifested. (if you answered this, do the ability quiz) ---- the ability quiz What fascinates your character the most? A) Mastery of the Elements B) The Mental Arts C) Empowerment D) Ghost Tricks E) Physical Effects F) Self-enhancement Please choose 3-7 of the given options hat your character is interested in: A) See what's going on inside another's head B) Have a silver tongue like none other C) Make others do as they command D) Feel others' emotions as if they were their own E) Sense other's potential F) Make others feel happiness or perhaps make others feel pain G) Give others the strength they may or may not need H) Walk through anything solid as if it wasn't there I) Become invisible... then reappear again as if by magic J) Put things into the void and pull them out whenever's clever K) Create forcefields around anything, maybe even themself L) Tweak the density of anything; after all, that brick doesn't need to be that heavy, does it? M) Speak any language that their heart desires; even those that might sound off-putting N) Make themselves heard, even by those in the back of that one classroom O) Dance with fire like no one is ever watching P) Walk on water; yes, actually walk on water Q) Create snowflakes, even in the actual lack of real snow R) Become one with their shadow; after all, a shadow can be one's best friend S) Make fireworks seem like child's play and put on a real light show T) Become a living tesla coil, quite literally U) Did someone say tornado? V) Become the next Lady Iskra If your character is a Polyglot, what is their secondary ability? (do not answer this if it's any talent other than Polyglot) ---- [[User:Book Beliefs|'B'OOK]][[Message Wall:Book Beliefs|''' B'''ELIEFS]] 02:35, October 26, 2018 (UTC) Category:Approved